


Elsamaren: Harry Potter AU

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shot in which Honeymaren gets into a fight with some Slytherin boys and Elsa patches her up and they share an intimate scene. Also I didn't read all the Harry Potter books so I'm not an expert but I dedicated this to my Twitter moots from  before I deleted my account. Hope you enjoy! - Alina.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Elsamaren: Harry Potter AU

Bruni raced across Elsa's room with a letter in his mouth. It appeared he was as excited as she was. Elsa quickly opened up the letter, which she was surprised wasn't burnt to ashes right now (which had happened more then a few times). As she began to read, the lizard gurgled to get her attention. She laughed turning her focus to the lizard, creating a light snow pile to contrast the heat. Bruni quickly jumped into the snow pile his flames fizzling out on contact.

_"Dear Elsa,_

_Today's the day! I'm so excited! I've don't think I've ever been this excited before ever in my life! Well maybe except for the time Kristoff asked me to be his girlfriend. Speaking of how is Kristoff? I miss him. AND you!! Obviously. How are you? I can't to see you again.... and Kristoff- AH! I'm so excited. Olaf is excited too. They finally let him enroll! Thank goodness!! At least I'll know one person in my year. Ugh! I don't think I can wait much longer. I'm going to learn so many different spells, meet so many different creatures, oh!! Maybe I can play quidditch too! Now that were on the topic of quidditch, how's Honeymaren? Maybe now that I'm here I can help you finally ask her out. Yeah, you'll definitely need the extra help... just kidding! (Not really.) Anyways, I have to go now, I'll see you soon!! Bye! Love you!!_

_\- The best sister in the world, Anna._

Elsa laughed. Though she and Bruni were excited, there was no doubt in her mind that no one was as excited as Anna.

"You'd THINK we wouldn't have quidditch practice today, let alone this late." Honeymaren groaned walking in the dorm. She was dressed her team's uniform -minus the robe- , a thin layer of sweat visible on her face and arms. She threw her duffle bag on her bed rolling her eyes and plopping herself down next to Elsa. She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder groaning again, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes fluttered shut. Elsa looked at the girl from her peripheral vision.

"And that Slytherin boy," Honeymaren's eyebrows furrowed at the thought, "he is so aggravating, I swear if I get my hands in him..." Honeymaren threw up two fists as if she was in a boxing match. Elsa laughed lightly at the girls threats, assuming they were directed towards Hans.

"Speaking of redheads, your awfully quiet, nervous about seeing your sister?" Honeymaren spoke. Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm excited. I just thought I'd let you went first before I interrupted, you seem pretty serious." She smiled placing her hands on Honeymaren's balled up fists. Honeymaren looked down at their hands smiling. She adjusted their hands, opening hers up to intertwine her fingers with Elsa's.

"But as much as I would love to continue to hear your plan on how to deal with the Slytherin boys, we do have an assembly to get to in... 10 minuets." Elsa smiled, getting up.

"What!?" Honeymaren yelled jumping up and running towards her drawers. "There's no way I'll be showered and changed by then!" She sprinted towards the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door.

"Looks like you'll be busy then." Elsa laughed. She picked up Bruni and placed him on her shoulder.

"I'LL SEE YOU THERE." She shouted across the room. The water started running and Elsa just laughed more, shaking her head and making her way to the dining hall.

✦✦✦✦✦

Elsa yawned walking through the halls. She had spent all day helping her sister settle in thankful that even though she was a Ravenclaw and her sister a Hufflepuff, she was still allowed to visit her dorm as the previous rule preventing that was disregarded years ago. Surprisingly, many students were still out studying or chatting despite how close it was to curfew, which throughout the years had remained the same. After a few minutes of walking Elsa reached the door to her dorm. She opened it with caution as to try to not wake Honeymaren up in case she was sleeping. She cracked the door open slightly noticing a small flame from Honeymaren's lamp lighting up the room and Honeymaren who was sitting on her bed, her face brushed and covered in cuts, her arms and clothes stained in light amounts of blood. Elsa gasped quickly running over to her side.

"Oh my god- Maren are you okay? What happened!" Elsa said cupping Honeymaren's face gently. Despite the gentle touch, Honeymaren still winced at the contact. Worried, Elsa got up to go get a healer but Honeymaren quickly grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere.

"No." Was all Honeymaren could say. Elsa felt worried and confused.

"What do you mean, "No?"" She asked concerned. "You're hurt let me get help."

"If you go to a healer, they'll ask what happened. Elsa I-I'll get expelled." Honeymaren said between breaths. Though she tried to hide it, Elsa could see tears escaping from the other girls eyes, she couldn't tell whether it was because of pain or fear.

"Okay." Elsa whispered. Honeymaren let go of her wrist and wiped her eyes. "But, at least let me help you.. please.." Honeymaren nodded turning so her back faced the girl.

"What happened?" Elsa asked sitting down, her voice calm and light, as Honeymaren lifted her uniform over her head and placed it to the side. Elsa pulled out some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls, taking one and applying some of the liquid on it. She trailed her fingers along Honeymaren's back tracing circles around bruises and cuts quietly studying the girl. Honeymaren began to speak up but winced slightly as Elsa delicately began to clean up a wound on her shoulder blade. Elsa quickly mumbled an apology letting the brunette continue.

"I had been walking back to the dorm from studying a bit in the library when I bumped into Hans and his friends with some new Slytherin recruits. "

"At first everything was fine, I could tell they noticed me but nevertheless I just kept on walking." Elsa finished wrapping her shoulder signaling Honeymaren to turn around so she clean up any wounds on her arms or face. The brunette did as told. They made eye contact, Elsa flashed a sympathetic smile tilting her head just like she did the first time she met Bruni, who by now had been in the room and was scurrying around oblivious to the conversation the two were having. Honeymaren retuned the smile, but only for a few seconds as she prepared herself allowing Elsa to begin disinfect the would on her collar bone. She lifted up chin allowing Elsa to have more access to her neck.

Elsa gulped hard, suddenly stiff.

_If only it was different circumstances..._

Elsa shook her head coughing before beginning to clean the wound.

"Then?.." She asked quietly.

"Then I overheard them say something. And.. then, you can picture the rest.." Honeymaren said clearly trying to avoid the topic. Elsa scrunched her nose.

"What did they say?" By this point Elsa bad moved on to the gash in Honeymaren's forehead. This wound was a lot worse than the others. No matter how delicately Elsa tried to clean up the blood Honeymaren's face contorted in pain.

"They were just mocking.... you... and me..." Honeymaren said dismissively glancing away.

"Like us ...together?" Elsa paused. Honeymaren gave a slight nod looking at Elsa and then back down at the bloody bandages and cotton wipes. Elsa stood quiet a blank expression on her face. She traced Honeymaren's gaze reaching the first-aid materials. She took a deep breath meeting the girls eyes.

"They could've killed you, you know?" Elsa said, her eyes flickered down before meeting Honeymaren's again.

"... I know." The other girl sighed. Elsa blinked out of her thoughts and finished putting a bandage on Honeymaren's forehead.

"I don't what I'd do If I lost you.." Elsa breathed out cupping Honeymaren's jaw. She used her thumb to trace the red bruise in the corner of Honeymaren's lips. Honeymaren took this as her chance and leaned in, steadily capturing Elsa's lips with her own. Elsa reciprocated the kiss pulling the other girl closer. Honeymaren put her hands behind Elsa's neck. Despite having received (and thrown) a handful of punches a few hours ago, the pain subsided as soon as her lips on Elsa's, her mind clouded with the feeling of the other girl's cold lips on her own. She slowly peeled her lips away from Elsa's, catching her breath. Honeymaren looked over Elsa noticing the red forming on her cheeks and tips of her ears. Regardless of the slight embarrassment and shock Elsa felt in her stomach, both girls wore a bright smile. Elsa leaned in again pressing a softer kiss on Honeymaren's lips before Bruni burst into the room through the window with a note in his mouth, startling both girls. They looked at each other and laughed before Elsa picked Bruni up using a spell to put out the small streak of fire Bruni left. She grabbed the note out of his mouth while Honeymaren dug through her closet looking for a shirt - with less blood - to wear.

_" Dear Elsa,_

_Why are the girls in my dorm talking about a fight between a couple of Slytherin boys and your crush/soon to be girlfriend?!!!!! What happened? IS Honeymaren okay? Rumors said that the boys are in critical condition in the nursing wing and that they're at risk for expulsion! I don't know if Honeymaren is going to get in trouble but take care of her. I'll see you first thing tomorrow! Reply to this or else I will find a way to sneak into your dorm myself._

_\- A concerned third-party, Anna"_

Elsa's heart dropped and her eyes went wide. Honeymaren noticed this and sat down next to the girl looking over and reading the note. Her expression became serious but quickly changed noticing how cold the room became. She placed her hand on Elsa's helping her to calm her nerves.

"I know what you're thinking but, I'll be okay., I'm not going anywhere." Was all Honeymaren said. Elsa nodded knowing it was all she really needed to hear. Bruni gave the two a confused look before scurrying to his corner of the room, which was covered in snow. Elsa let a deep breath out and rested her head on Honeymaren's shoulder. Honeymaren kissed the side of her forehead.

"I know." Elsa said quietly. She fell back onto the bed and Honeymaren followed shortly after. After a while the flame from Honeymaren's light died out leaving the two of them in a comfortable silence in the dark. After a few minuets Elsa could hear Honeymaren's calm breathing. She slowly wiggled out of her grasp and turned on a small candle grabbing a quill and sheet of paper.

_"Dear Anna,_

_Honeymaren told me about the fight. Don't worry about her, she's okay. Get some rest. I have so much I want to talk to you about tomorrow. I think you'll be really excited!! Good night Anna, see you tomorrow._

_Your loving sister, Elsa."_

Elsa turned to Bruni who was sound asleep. She chuckled and used a spell to send her message to Anna. She sighed turning around to look at Honeymaren, who was sound asleep. She gazed at her bandages on her back before Honeymaren shifted to face Elsa, still sleeping. Elsa smiled to herself watching the girl peacefully sleep for a few more minuets before blowing out the candle and making her way back into the sheets without bothering the brunette. She somehow managed to do so successfully, without waking the other girl. Honeymaren's arm draped over Elsa as she slowly drifted to sleep. Both girls knew that tomorrow would surface a ton of dilemmas. But as long as they had each other, they knew in the end, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This might be the last time I ever write Elsamaren fan-fic... Probably not but if I do they will all be orphaned just like this one. Make sure to check out my other fan-fiction called 'IcyHot' . Anyways I hope you like this and I hope some of my old Twitter moots see this as there are two specifically I dedicate this too. Either way feel free to read and enjoy. I'll be checking to see how this does occasionally so If you do have any prompts and actually like my horrible hand writing, leave some down below and maybe I'll write for this lovely ship again! If not, I just want to say I love everyone in this fandom so much and it was such a pleasure interacting with you all. Love you!!!
> 
> \- Alina .


End file.
